The Lonely Octopus
by Kyrosai
Summary: OctopusXExio crack pairing. Not the type I usually write, so don't expect greatness. Warnings: tentacle rape.


This was a requested fic. Just a real short, quickly-written story, so sorry if it's not the best you've ever read.

**Pairing:** OctopusXEzio

**Warnings:** Tentacle Rape!!

**Apologies:** I don't like tentacle rape myself, so I've never read any fics with it. Because of this, I can only guess at what people want and will like. Also, I haven't played the game yet (waiting for the PC version), and only know AC2 through YouTube walkthroughs. So there may be a few discrepancies.

**Disclaimer**: The Assassin's Creed series and characters belong to Ubisoft/Ubisoft Montreal.

* * *

These tunnels and tombs were really beginning to annoy him.

Ezio opened yet another doorway into the depths of yet another tomb. And it was bound to be yet another maze-like place which would terrorize Ezio's _almost_ nonexistent patience.

He sighed and bit down on his annoyance as he entered the tomb. Not too far in, Ezio found a lever and a wheel. He pulled the lever and heard several things shift about deeper inside the tomb. Ezio took a moment to look at the path set out for him, gauging what the best way to go about moving forward was. Of course, the whole setup was on a timer, so soon enough, everything went back to the way it was before. And yet, unlike the other places where Ezio had been, something caught his eye in the water. A ripple that shouldn't have passed over the water's surface only a few feet from him. Ezio moved to peer cautiously over the edge. The water was dark, but he had a feeling that there was something in there. And then he saw movement. It was very slight, but he was sure that there was something in the water, something large.

As per Ezio's usual curious nature, he decided to try the lever and wheel again, this time going over to the edge of the platform he was on to see if the thing showed itself again. Unfortunately enough, it not only came back, it came _above_ the water, lashing out as it broke the surface.

Ezio got a good look at it. The thing was like a long, thick rope, slick and wet. It whipped towards him, faster than Ezio had anticipated it could move. Before he could jump away, it had wrapped itself tightly around his waist. It pulled him towards the water, and Ezio clawed at the ground in panic, trying to slip out of its grasp but failing. In seconds he was under and staring in shock at the enormous thing that had taken him. Or rather, the enormous _octopus_ that had taken him, for he could think of no other thing which it could be. Several tentacles drifted around it besides the one that was holding him, and its yellow eyes were focused directly on him. For a moment, Ezio found himself entranced by those deep, calm eyes that glowed brightly under the water. Then it started going down, pulling him with it. Ezio realized that he would run out of air soon enough, and going _deeper_ into the water with this monster of an octopus probably wasn't the best idea.

Unsheathing his hidden blade, Ezio drove it deep into the tentacle that was holding him. A low, deep moan was heard from the beast, the water vibrating from the sound, sending shivers through Ezio. And then he was free. Quickly, Ezio swam to the surface and climbed back to the platform. He took a moment to gasp for air. The octopus was quick to recover, however, and as the long, slick tentacles rose above the water once more, Ezio turned on his back and tried to scramble away, but not fast enough. He suddenly found another tentacle around his waist, and a second wrapped itself around his wrists, pulling them together tightly above his head.

This time, however, it didn't pull him back in. Instead, it just held him there for a while. Almost like it was unsure of itself. When it finally moved, it slipped the tip of the one about his waist under his shirt. He could feel it moving about his skin, the slippery appendage touching him smoothly, almost caressingly. It seemed a little strange, but Ezio was willing to dismiss it as the octopus trying to get a better hold of him. Then another tentacle swiftly rose up above the surface and made its way, almost seductively up his leg to rest on his inner thigh. It moved around, tentative at first, barely touching him, but Ezio was suddenly wondering if maybe there was something more happening here.

The one about his waist was now up to his chest, and it stopped to circle around his left nipple, and he felt it grow hard at the cold touch. The one climbing up his leg began to climb higher, drifting past his groin and to the waistline of his pants where it stopped, like it was contemplating its next move.

Ezio was now more than a little wary of these things, and he began struggling in earnest to be let out. Yet he couldn't reach any of his weapons with the hands bound the way they were, and the thing binding him was wrapped about his bracers, out of danger of his hidden blade. He kicked out, but it didn't seem to do any damage. Ezio thought that maybe he could slip out; the limbs were wet, so he thought that could work to his advantage. But the grip on his wrists was too strong, nearly cutting off circulation to his hands, in fact. Ezio had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to get away with things being the way they were, and he hoped that some other way of escape would present itself. Preferably soon.

Before he could try any harder to escape, however, he suddenly felt something cold and slimy sliver its way into his pants. It stopped at his inner thighs, feeling about slowly, carefully, before it finally found his entrance. Ezio was hardly granted a second to understand what was happening before it struck.

Pain was all he could think about. The pain that tore through him as the tentacle made its way deeper inside. It was too big, and he almost felt that he was being torn apart from the inside.

He didn't know how long it hurt like this – years it seemed – but it soon lessened. It took a while before Ezio was aware of anything beyond the pain, but the first thing he found was that he was crying. The second was that he was screaming. He didn't want to seem weak, so he bit the screams back, but was unable to stop whimpers from escaping him. It was then he realized that he _was_ weak. How else could he have been caught in such a horrible situation? And when he _was_, the only thing he could do was cry and whimper. He tried to at least bite back his tears as well, but of course they wouldn't listen.

A splash echoed from the water, and Ezio flinched, hoping it wasn't another tentacle. When nothing new touched him, he looked to the surface and suddenly found to his surprise that the octopus's head was above the water, watching him. The dark yellow eyes held his own, and through the pain Ezio found himself wondering what it could be thinking. Its actions seemed cruel, yet its eyes were anything but.

The tentacle inside of him was moving carefully now, stretching him in a less painful way. Ezio wasn't sure what to make of all this anymore, but he didn't have very long to wonder about it before he was struck with a wave of pleasure as the limb grazed its tip over his prostrate. He gasped, arching his back a bit. Dimly, Ezio was aware of the head shifting slightly before the tentacle pushed farther in, caressing that spot in him.

And then he knew nothing but that feeling. It was pleasure and pain combined in a deep red haze of God only knows _what_ but it felt so _good_. The tentacle that had been circling his left nipple had switched to his right, but Ezio wasn't aware of when that had happened. Maybe sometime before the fourth tentacle had climbed up his other leg and under his pants to wrap its tip delicately around his member. Ezio screamed again, but this time in pleasure as he bucked against the smooth, wet tentacle. And all the while, the beast kept thrusting at his prostrate, sending waves of ecstasy with each time it hit.

It thrust harder and faster as Ezio moaned out for more. He writhed, unable to control himself at all anymore. It was strange. When he lay with women, it was always him on top, but here he could hardly even think, let alone take control. It was exciting, this feeling of being controlled, _dominated_. Perhaps… perhaps this situation wasn't as bad as he had initially thought.

He arched his back one last time and shouted out as he climaxed, freezing in that one moment of pure bliss. But all too soon, it was over, and the tentacles made their way slowly back into the depths of the water. Ezio blearily opened eyes that he hadn't even realized were shut and caught the octopus's gaze one last time before it slid beneath the surface, and even in his pleasure induced euphoria, he noticed the sadness in its eyes, a deep loneliness that must have accompanied it all its life being trapped here in this tomb, away from company or larger spaces of water in which it could roam much more freely in.

In time, Ezio found the strength to rise from the ground. He stumbled out of the tomb and back home, not bothering to clean up his disheveled appearance. He fell onto his bed, and before he drifted into sleep, he found himself promising to return. Not just to complete the mission he had previously set out to do, but to see the octopus again. And maybe in time, he might even be able to do something about those lonely eyes.

-- by BlackCat, a.k.a. Kyrosai


End file.
